Weather Wizard (Marco Mardon)
History Origin Marco Mardon, also known as The Weather Wizard, is a member of The Rogues and villain of The Flash. He is the older brother of Claudio Mardon and together they were heads of the Mardon Family Crime Organisation. However, after the death of their father, Marco left the family and became known as Weather Wizard, leaving his younger brother in charge of the family business. Leaving his old life behind, Weather Wizard came to the Gem Cities: Central and Keystone City. He eventually joined up with a group of thieves and criminals known as The Rogues. Gaining Powers For a time, Weather Wizard and the rest of The Rogues used various devices to use their powers in their crimes and battles with The Flash. However, one day The Rogues' leader Captain Cold had an idea of how they could improve the odds for them in future jobs and battles. His idea was to give all the members of The Rogues actual super powers thanks to Darwin Elias's Genome Re-Coder Device. The process ended up working and gave them super powers. However, there was a price they all had to pay for such a gift. For Weather Wizard his Weather Wand Device became a part of him and whenever he used his powers it made him more and more depressed. After gaining the powers The Rogues disassembled because of various reasons but mainly due to the cost they all had to pay for gaining powers. Death of His Brother Some time after The Rogues split, Weather Wizard learned that his brother Claudio was murdered and, saddened by the news, he returned home to take control of the family business that his younger brother used to run. Claudio's widow Elsa offered her help. However, Central City Police Department's Patty Spivot began investigating the death of Weather Wizard's younger brother and was kidnapped by Elsa resulting in the arrival of The Flash who went looking for Patty. Weather Wizard, The Flash and Patty soon figured out that Claudio's murderer was in fact his own wife, Elsa. Enraged by the truth of his younger brother's murder, Weather Wizard tried to kill himself and Elsa Mardon together by using his powers and summoning lightning to kill them, however, his plan backfires with only Elsa Mardon being killed and himself surviving. Within seconds, Weather Wizard was approached by Glider asking him to rejoin The Rogues. The Rogues Revolution Returning to Central City with Glider, Weather Wizard joins her and the other members of The Rogues in their first mission getting revenge against Doctor Darwin Elias, the man responsible for the creation of their powers and the cost they had to pay for getting them. A battle soon started between The Rogues and a team up of The Flash and Captain Cold, the group's former leader and older brother of Glider. Captain Cold was another person that Weather Wizard and the rest of The Rogues blamed for what had happened to them since he was the one who made them take part in the power gaining process. After banishing Cold from the team all together, Captain Cold turned the tables on The Rogues along with The Flash only to then betray the Flash's trust and regain command of The Rogues from his sister. This stopped the fight all together but soon a worse threat came to Central City in the form of Gorilla Grodd. Gorilla Warfare As Grodd and his army began attacking Central City, Weather Wizard and The Rogues were forced to join forces with The Flash in saving the city and stopping Grodd. As the battle went on, Weather Wizard and the rest of The Rogues worked on protecting the people of the city and keeping them safe from Grodd's Army. After The Flash defeated Grodd and his army, The Rogues went into to hiding, regrouping for their next job reunited as a team. Forever Evil *Coming Soon Powers and Abilities Powers *'Weather Manipulation' Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Weather Wand Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon See Also *Weather Wizard (Marco Mardon)/Gallery *Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) *Weather Warlock Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Marco_Mardon_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/weather-wizard/4005-10462/ Category:Current Rogues Members